Skinny Leg Jeans
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Megan Wheeler just wanted a pair of jeans.


**Skinny Leg Jeans**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you may recognise.

**Summary:** Megan Wheeler just wanted a pair of jeans.

**Author's Notes:** Set post Season 7. This is inspired by the many challenges of clothes shopping. I hope you enjoy and this hasn't been beta'd.

* * *

Megan Wheeler hated jeans shopping.

It had always been a pet-peeve of hers. Seriously trying to squeeze her ass into jeans wasn't on her list of fun things to do on the weekend. But in saying that Megan loved jeans, she loved wearing them. She just hated realising that she'd put on weight and had to go up a couple of sizes.

She pulled up the jeans, doing a small jig as they hugged her thighs. She tugged at them again, praying for them to come up but they seemed pretty happy just to stay there. She glared at her reflection on the mirror. This wasn't fair – she was a NYPD detective for Christs' sake – these skinnies were going to fit! She had not put on six pounds since Colin –

She froze for a second...Colin...her fiancé. Megan still wasn't sure what was happening between him and her. It had been two months since they'd grabbed him and she still hadn't seen him, well couldn't since they were keeping him under lock and key since they also wanted his testimony to lock up some drug dealers that apparently he had come into contact with.

The Feds weren't only interested in him, she had been interrogated by them and IAB, after. If it wasn't for her friends and co-workers rallying behind her she probably would still be stuck in purgatory. IAB had been the worst; she had been dragged down to the Basement where two Inspectors had pulled the good cop, bad cop routine like she was some rookie.

She'd even told them that once the 'good cop' said she could go. The 'good cop' had just looked at her, a confused look in his eyes. Her face had reddened and she'd quickly left. As she reached the doorway she could swear to God she heard laughter.

Pricks.

Not that she had really pushed for a visitation at the Federal Prison to see Colin...she felt so empty just thinking about. An emptiness and confusion, which had gotten her drunk with Alex Eames, and resulted in her literally living at Ross' place, in a spiral of depression and apathy. She probably would have also bugged the shit out of Logan if the stupid bastard hadn't taken off to Boston.

Megan had never taken break-ups well. In high school she had never really had a boyfriend, since she was either 'too tall' or a 'carrot top' or a 'lesbian' or a 'boy with a vagina – have you noticed that Wheeler has no tits? And no shape?' – which of course was all untrue, well true in some ways – she had been taller than most of the guys in her year (freakin' hobbits), she did have orange hair, and she did lack curves...but nonetheless she hadn't really dated that much in school. So when her first boyfriend had cheated on her (with a girl who Wheeler now knew to be working on the streets no less these days), she had considered buying a gun and shooting him in the balls before she had confined herself to eating chocolate and watching slasher films until her friends managed to make her see the light.

This time it was different though, Colin hadn't really 'cheated' on her, or developed commitment issues like her previous boyfriends. Colin hadn't really done anything to her that was meant to hurt her...but what he had done had snuck up and kicked her in the face. He had lied to her about his 'job' – fuck she didn't even know what he did anymore.

Colin had betrayed her.

She sighed; she couldn't dwell on it anymore. No, today was about getting her ass into these jeans and she was going to get them on. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, gritted her teeth and pulled. She jiggled a bit, jumping up and down in an effort to get them to come up, but they just stuck on her thighs.

"Fine," she said under her breathe, "I'll get the next size up? Happy?"

She kicked them off, and poked her head out of the change room door. The shop attendant saw her and walked towards her, beaming.

"How did they go?" she asked.

"I need...like a size up," said Megan in a low voice. The other woman nodded in an understanding way and was off to get another pair of jeans. Megan sighed and retreated back into the changing room, running her hand through her short red hair.

She heard footsteps approaching and heard a deeper voice say, "Here are your jeans,"

Megan froze.

That wasn't the shop attendant – that was...no...not here...

It had to be, that voice – good natured, strong, warm. She knew that voice it was Hutch. It was him. It was the 'good cop' from IAB. It had to be. That voice was unmistakable.

She poked her head out of the tiny changing room to confirm, and her jaw dropped.

It was Brent Hutch.

"Detective," he greeted with a small bow of his head, "How are you?"

"IAB is checking my jean size now?" she said slowly.

He smiled, "No, I just thought you might need some help since I heard your voice and assumed you were alone since the sho –"

"Why are you here?" interrupted Megan sharply.

"My niece...it's her birthday and she wants some jeans," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your niece?"

He nodded, "She's going to be thirteen so I thought I'd finally let her have full reign over her gift,"

"Right..." said Megan slowly. He was nice...in a Boy Scout kind of way...maybe the 'good cop' act hadn't been an act – oh screw him. He was being pleasant since his niece was in the store. If he saw her just out on the street he would've ignored her...simple.

Hutch shrugged and wordlessly passed the jeans over to her, his hand lingering on the material, his hazel eyes were staring at her hand, a nostalgic expression on his face. Megan mouthed 'thanks' and poked her head back into the change room. Making sure that the door was completely shut, she grinned wildly, blushing madly...

Shaking her head, she pulled on the jeans. This pair slipped on but they were still a bit tight – though they'd probably stretch. She fingered the dark denim to see if there was any stretch. There wasn't. She rolled her eyes. Maybe the next size up then...freakin' jeans!

She sighed, pulling them off and stuck her head out again.

"No good?" asked Hutch.

"Nope," sighed Megan.

"Want me to go –"

"Nah –"

"It's no problem," he said firmly. She opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone. She frowned – what had just happened there? He came back and handed her the some more jeans. She narrowed her eyes.

"They're a different colour,"

"Well..." he said, a little flush appearing on his cheeks, "I thought the worn out look would look better...I can go and get –"

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head, "Its fine...umm thanks,"

She closed the door. Had he just blushed? She stared in the mirror, frowning and shook her head. No he hadn't. Megan pulled on the jeans. They hugged her hips well. She did a high knee and smiled. They allowed movement – that was good. She turned around and craned her neck trying to see what her ass looked like.

It looked good.

She poked her head out again.

Hutch looked at her.

"Uncle Brent?" called a female voice. Hutch winked at Megan, and Megan turned her head slightly to see a tiny girl with masses of curly hair walk out of a changing room, who was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that fitted her perfectly.

"These or the blue ones?" asked the girl staring at Hutch for advice, "I can't decide,"

Hutch looked at Wheeler for help. She couldn't fight the grin that was appearing on her face so she just said to his niece, "Where are you planning to wear them?"

The girl stared at her.

Hutch smiled, "Lisa this is Megan, who works with me," Megan raised an eyebrow, "Megan, my niece Lisa."

"Hey," said Lisa shyly, "So what do you mean?"

"Well are you wearing them out or just to school or casual?"

"Casual,"

Megan nodded, "Blue – but it is really up to you,"

Lisa nodded, biting her lip.

"I think I'll go blue," she said nodding, "Yeah I'll go blue, thanks,"

Lisa vanished and Hutch let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"No problem,"

There was a brief pause. Megan glanced at the lightening, running her tongue over her teeth.

"So how do they fit?" he asked. She opened her mouth to reply, when Lisa popped out holding her jeans. Brent and his niece said goodbye and she watched as they left. Sighing she shut the changing room door and looked in the mirror again.

He'd been right...this worn-out blue look did look better...


End file.
